


Lee - Music

by JustALilSnail



Series: 1000 Ways to Tell the Stoll Brothers Apart and I Can Name You One [23]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: 3rd person, Fluff, Gen, Lee being a dork, Pre PJO, Wary Connor, just some good ol' friendship fic, music appreciation, music enthusiast Lee, pre the lightning thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustALilSnail/pseuds/JustALilSnail
Summary: Lee has this intense, visceral need to share his love for music. Thank god his two new, baby cousins are entirely unaware of that need.(a thousand ways to tell the Stoll brothers apart and I can name you one. Travis and Connor centric one-shots featuring characters from PJO/HOO. )





	Lee - Music

**Author's Note:**

> somebody has to be a dork and it's going to be Lee

# Lee - Music

Lee (13) - Travis (7) - Connor (6)

May 1

Pre the lightning thief 

After chapter/work 10 (the pranking one)

* * *

 

Ever since the jumpscare he pulled last month, his life have not known peace. It's just been a constant barrage of pranks. Some admittedly funny and most being very creative that Lee was certain Luke is helping them. (But if Luke was helping then the pranks wouldn't be succeeding so he guess Travis and Connor are just that creative.)

Does he regret pranking them though? Absolutely not. Scaring the duo enough to fall into the lake was  _hilarious_ and well worth this month-long, grudge-induced pranking fest.

Sure, they haven't had a real conversion in a month. And sure, Lee has to double check his dinner plate to make sure there's no bugs or snails or slugs. And sure, he needs to be careful when entering his cabin. And sure, he gotta be sure what's coming out of the shower faucet is really water.

But if he looks at the larger picture, which is if he can jump scare someone (and he can), he says it's a pretty good deal.

So when Travis and Connor enter the music room, Lee is on guard with his trusty shield in one hand and the tuba in the other.

On guard for pranks.

Not on guard for questions like "can you teach me how to play that over there?" mumble through gritted teeth.

His heart skips a beat and all too quickly, probably too eagerly, he asks, "What did you say?"

The one who asks him steps back in unease and Lee reprimands himself inside,  _reel it back, Lee. Reel it_ all  _the way back._

The other brother didn't move an inch and his wide grin didn't dim at all. "Connor asks if you can teach him how to play the lyre."

He heard right. He wasn't hallucinating. They want to learn. They want him to teach them. He's not hallucinating. This is really real.

This is reality.

"You're such a weirdo," Travis says and Lee realizes he's just been staring at them with a big, fat smile on his face.

Whoops.

He shakes his head, sets down his shield and tuba, and picks up the lyre. "I'll be happy to teach you, Connor. Come here. Sit beside me."

At first, Connor didn't move an inch. He still looks wary and Lee wonders if he puts down the shield too soon. Connor may be a kindergartener on the outside but the kid is definitely too sharp minded to be a kindergartener on the inside. Travis, though, definitely looks like a first grader outside and inside as he wanders over to the Guitar Hero drum set with awe.

Nobody can resist Guitar Hero. Which is why he brought it from home to entice Luke and Chris and Annabeth.

Unfortunately, nobody ever enters the music room except him so the drum set never got to work their magic.

Eventually, Connor (very doubtfully) makes his way to him and Lee patiently waits for Connor to crawl on top of the bench. He's so short. It️'s funny watching him try to get on the high bench. He would help, but Connor is a bit taser-happy when anybody bigger than he is tries to touch him.

Which is practically everybody sans Annabeth.

Chiron should really confiscate his taser.

Eventually, Connor manages to get on the bench and he sits as far as he can from him.

Lee plucks the strings and talks about the basics, how to make the sounds, the proper hold, as well as a little bit of history too before passing it to Connor.

Connor thumbs the strings gingerly, unsurely. He looks at him with hesitancy and Lee nods encouragingly (hopefully not maniacally). He's been told he can be a little too eager, too overwhelming when it comes to music (But he thinks they're lying. He's really chill about everything.)

Connor plucks a few strings and they came out beautiful, strong, and Lee can't help but break into a wide smile.

As the inventor of the lyre, some of Hermes' children have a natural affinity to the string instruments. Connor must be one of those kids!

It's settled. He's recruiting Connor to be in the Friday praise band. God knows they need more players.

Connor continues plucking with hesitancy, but the melody feels familiar.

And it hits him that the melody was from the campfire sing-a-long yesterday.

Someone paid attention! Someone actually paid attention! Not even his own brothers and sisters care to listen! They're always too distracted talking and mingling with their friends which he understands completely. But SOMEBODY LISTENS!

"Connor, Lee looks like he's about to die."

The playing stops. Connor leaps off the bench and backpedals to where Travis is, hurt twisting his face.

"What? Why? Does he hate it?"

Connor's voice is high-pitched, strangely on the verge of crying and Lee shakes his head insistently. "No! You did great! Really, really great! Did you have lessons before this? No? Wow, you're a natural!"

There's still doubt in Connor's eyes and Travis did not help  _at all_ when he says, "He got tears in his eyes."

"You can cry from happiness," Lee argues.

"Why would you be happy?"

"Because you're such a great player!"

Connor narrows his eyes in distrust and Travis chirps without looking from the drumset, "Why would you be happy?"

"Because your brother is a really great player…? Wait, why are you asking me this a second time?"

"He isn't lying."

Then Connor smiles, an actual genuine smile and Lee has to admit he didn't think Connor had the ability to do that.

He thought Travis leeched all of that in the womb, oh wait… they're not twins… how could he forget that? Annabeth made a big stink over it a couple of months ago.

Travis skips to him and tugs on his shirt. "Lee, I want you to play me a song."

"You don't want to learn how to play it yourself?"

He shakes his head, his brown curls whipping back and forth.

"No, I don't wanna. It seems like a lot of work. I just like watching."

"Are you sure? It's really fun."

"I'm sure. Play something happy!"

But Lee smiles all the brighter despite the rejection. "Well, my offer will stand till the end of time. I can teach you guys any instrument you want. Private tutors are expensive but my services are free of charge."

Connor and Travis roll their eyes, but who cares.

Music is his everything. And he loves teaching others to appreciate it the same way he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Thanks for reading! I can't believe I'm keeping to my schedule. This is amazing. I want to see how long I can keep this up.


End file.
